Marine Bean
Guardian|Tribe = Bean Animal Plant|Traits = Amphibious|Abilities = When played: This gets +1 /+1 for each other Amphibious Plant.|Rarity = Triassic - Super-Rare|Flavor Text = Of course beans evolved gills. How else would they breathe underwater?}}Marine Bean 'is a triassic super-rare plant card in [[Plants vs. Zombies Heroes|''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes]], and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 3 to play, and has 3 /2 . It has the '''Amphibious '''trait, and its ability gives itself +1 /+1 for each other Plant when it is played. Statistics * '''Class: '''Guardian * '''Tribes: '''Bean Animal Plant * '''Trait: Amphibious * Ability: When played: 'This gets +1 /+1 for each other Plant. * '''Set - Rarity: '''Triassic - Super-Rare Card description ''Of course beans evolved gills. How else would they breathe underwater? Update history Update 1.26.3 * Health change: 3 → 4 . Update 1.30.4 * Stats change: 2 /4 → 3 /2 * Ability change: "'''When played: This gets +2 for each other Plant in the Water." → "When played: This gets +1 /+1 for each other Plant." Strategies With Marine Bean is best used in Citron or Beta-Carrotina's Amphibious decks, as while the Guardian class does have Amphibious plants, Marine Bean's ability means that you need Amphibious plants with Team-Up as well, which is abundant in the Smarty class instead, but that isn't all. Because it is a bean, you can use it to boost Bean Counter and do extra damage with Admiral Navy Bean. You can also boost this with Navy Bean because of its Amphibious '''trait. All these synergies are only possible as the two aforementioned heroes. While it can still get a full +4 boost on turn 3 without the Smarty class' aid if a Sting Bean is played turn 1 and a Water Chestnut on turn 2, both on the aquatic lane, it is pretty much luck-based, and this strategy will be foiled if your opponent plays Snorkel Zombie or Toxic Waste Imp. One thing to notice is that Marine Bean cannot get a full boost when you play it on the aquatic lane, as Marine Bean itself doesn't count towards its boost. However, it may still be worth playing there as there are no '''Amphibious plants that can reach Marine Bean's strength of 4 by turn 3, unless Fertilize is played. Against Marine Bean isn't a particularly threatening plant under most circumstances, but it can wreak havoc on the aquatic lane for a few turns if it does get a full boost. It is best to get rid of Amphibious plants on the aquatic lane before it can be played, with the added benefit of eliminating them before they cause too much trouble themselves. Cards like Rolling Stone work well, as all Amphibious plants playable before turn 3 excluding Corn Dog are destroyable by it, and you can move Corn Dog out of the aquatic lane very easily. As for Marine Bean, it will get at least +2 in most cases. This makes it vulnerable to Rocket Science. Damaging tricks are also good choices, as they can destroy Marine Bean regardless of strength, assuming its health isn't boosted. Zombot's Wrath, Final Mission, and two Bungee Plumbers are such examples. Gallery Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic plants Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Bean cards Category:Bean plants Category:Animal cards Category:Animal plants Category:Amphibious plants